A Friend Worth Loving
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Kristin is still traumatized from her past when it's her birthday. Only her friends can help her see the light.


**A request done for a wonderful friend and the very salt of the Earth, EmeraldMoonGreen. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

The sun was setting in Staybrook, California. Kristin walked down the sidewalk holding her arm to hide a deep bruise. She narrowly escaped the sadistic bullies whose daily routine was tormenting and beating up Kristin.

While their brutal attacks are critical on Kristin's body, her heart took it the most. It was like her heart would be torn apart piece by piece.

But right now, Kristin wanted to go home to the Grant Mansion and get some sleep. She trudged up the porch and pushed the door open, she stepped inside the darkness and...

"SURPRISE!"

Kristin screamed when she saw the lights turned on and Rachel, Sasha and all the aliens appeared with party hats on. Kristin also saw balloons and presents, lots of them too.

Rachel came up and hugged her. "Happy Birthday, Kristin!"

"NO!" Kristin wormed herself out of Rachel's arms and ran out the door.

Everybody just looked on in shock. What just happened?

"Kristin! Wait! Come back!" Rachel called out to her.

* * *

Kristin kept running through the dark streets. She kept running and running until she bumped into someone, she was pushed back with brute, mighty force and fell hard on her back.

"Well, look who showed up."

Kristin looked up and saw the same bullies from before. One of them cracked his knuckles. "Back for some more?"

Terrified, Kristin got right back up and ran away. But the bullies were right behind her. So she decided to lose them in the forest. But the forest wasn't a good place for running. Roots tripped her, branches snagged her clothes, spiderwebs clung to her tear-drenched cheeks.

Exhausted, Kristin finally came to a clearing. Her clothes were soaked and leaves in her hair. She dropped to the ground and started crying. She just kept crying and crying.

But then, something big and smelly body slammed Kristin. It was the bullies. The leader grabbed her by the hair and pulled face up. "Aw, look. We made the baby cry." He laughed, his stooges laughed along with him.

"If only she wasn't slow as a slug, she's get away." Another bully mocked.

One of them took out a knife and put the cold blade against the back of Kristin's neck. "Normally, you're a person not even worth celebrating. But we'll carve out a special birthday message just for you."

Tears fell from Kristin's eyes. It was all over.

Just when it was going to end badly, a hand grabbed the bully's wrist. Kristin felt the bully's body lifted off of her. She looked back and gasped seeing Rath. The enraged alien slammed the boy into the ground, the impact was so powerful it shook the ground a little.

Kristin heard screaming. She saw Frankenstrike with the bully's two accomplices in his hands. He slammed their heads together and tossed them aside like two dirty trash bags.

Rachel and Sasha came running out of the forest. "Kristin! Are you okay?!" Rachel said as she checked Kristin for any injuries.

"Why did you run away like that?!" Sasha said. "You could have been killed out here!"

Kristin didn't speak. She was too ashamed.

"We'll tell you why..."

Everyone gasped seeing the bullies stagger to their feet with what little strength they had.

"It's because her birthday isn't worth celebrating." the head bully wheezed out with a sinister smile. "In fact, we trashed her birthday last year to remind her of that. You and those freaks should have stayed away..."

That was it. The aliens just snapped. Rath punched the ground, sending a shockwave that caused the bullies to fall and rattle the trees, so much that the dead branches fell off and fell right on top of the evil attackers.

Kristin was relieved, but it was cut short when they staggered up from the branches. They looked at Kristin with the urge to kill.

"You people just won't quit, will you?"

Kristin's eyes grew when Alien X flew down between her and the bullies.

But the cruel humans weren't scared one bit. With a group battle cry, they foolishly charged at Alien X.

The Celestialsapien raised his hand and it glowed white, the bullies stopped as their bodies were bathed in a bright white illuminance. They cried out as they felt their bodies change shape.

First, their size grew small, then their appendages started to shrink and their skin grew moist. Everything around them started to get bigger by the second.

When the light died down, Rachel, Sasha and Kristin could last believe their eyes.

A group of small, slimy slugs were lying there in the grass. Their heads moved around in confusion.

"Slow as slugs." Alien X said.

"Are you okay now, Kristin?" Frankenstrike asked.

Overwhelmed with shock and exhaustion, Kristin felt her head spinning and she fainted.

* * *

"Kristin? Kristin?"

Hearing a sweet voice call her name, Kristin awoke and found herself back at the Grant Mansion. She got up and looked around. All the aliens were smiling back at her.

Alien X came up and ruffled her hair. "You gave us quite a scare, little miss."

Rachel knelt beside her. "Look, Kristin. We know that you've had some unhappy birthdays in the past. But you have to put the past aside and enjoy your life as it is now."

"Because you're among friends now." Sasha said. "And we're people who love you, care about you, and know that you're a person who will always be loved no matter what."

Kristin's eyes started to water. She sniffled a few times before Rachel and Sasha put their arms around their touched friend.

"Happy Birthday, Kristin." Rachel whispered to her.

Kristin took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She smiled. "Let's get this party started!"

And it went off with a bang. Kristin and the aliens partied hardy. She had cake and ice cream, wonderful presents, and all the aliens wished her the very best birthday.

And thanks to Alien X and all her friends, she won't have to worry about bullies ruining her birthday anymore.

* * *

 **So you see, EmeraldMoonGreen, the past is past. Just focus on the present and move on with what you have that's really important; loving friends and family :)**


End file.
